moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Pitkin Twistrocket
Having made quite the name for herself in the past year, Pitkin is well known not only in criminal networks in the Eastern Kingdoms, but also within her community of Stormwind. The average individual would know her as Pitkin Twistrocket, successful entrepreneur and philanthropist, but unbeknownst to most, she is much better known for her manufacturing and distribution of illegal weapons, along with her somewhat criminal mercenary organization. If you ever happen to want to buy fel grenades or need help with something that needs to be kept secret, then Pitkin's your girl. On a side note: still no refunds. = =Personality = ---- Pitkin is an individual that does not adhere to most of the stereotypes of her race; besides just being much taller than the average gnome, she is also much less bubbly and enthusiastic, almost always walking the fine line between skeptic and cynic with the way she presents herself. Most people know her as someone who is rude, sarcastic and mostly apathetic, which is a reputation that she is more than happy to uphold. Being the way that she is, she hardly ever lets people get too close to her and often pushes them away even if she does not mean to. Underneath that caustic attitude of hers is just a person who wishes to be loved. Onward to what she is like doing business: she is competitive, ambitious and persistent. To her, every decision she makes business wise requires her to be cold, rational and straight-forward. As long as one upholds their end of the deal, Pitkin is happy to do business with them. Those that betray her trust are immediately put down and made an example of. There is no room for second chances when it comes to betrayal. =Description = ---- Heart shaped would be how you would describe the shape of Pitkin's face. Her delicate cheeks are plump enough to pinch and are temptingly so. They trail down her soft jawline to her slender chin. Her nose is a bit dainty, tilting upwards a little near the tip. Her lips are a bit thin and pouty, but are angelic in shape. There are just a few freckles on her face and most of them are scattered below her pale-blue eyes. She has a few piercings on her face, ranging from a lip ring, a nose ring and two simple earrings on each ear. Her raven coloured hair is lazily styled; cut short and left to a night of sleeping to be shaped for the next day. Being 4'1, Pitkin is actually quite tall for a gnome, being a full foot taller than the average person of her race. She was originally already pretty tall when she was a child, but now that she has reached adulthood, her height seems to have finally froze; because of that, she now stands at the height of a human teenager. For the most part, despite her love for engineering and risky endeavours, she has remained rather injury free throughout the years. Most of her pale skin is still smooth and milky, but they do hold their fair bit of scarring; mostly from burns and small cuts. While her robes may hide it from most people, Pitkin's body is quite lithe with only bare minimal amounts of muscle and fat. She is skinny, to the point that you can easily see her collarbone and if she were to arch her back, you would be able to see the faint outline of her ribs. Her breasts are rather modest, making her more so flat-chested than anything else. If one were to see her without her clothes on, you would be able to see that she had both of her nipples and her belly button pierced. Still, despite being so thin, she still has some meat on her, most of it being on her hips, her thighs and her rear. Her body could be described as somewhat pear-shaped because of that. She is not the most high-maintenance person ever as she only ever bathes in the morning and the evening. Throughout the day, despite her best efforts, she almost always accumulates a scent that consists of black oil, soot, dust and cigarette smoke. The first three scents are usually faint whilst the most obvious smell coming off of her would be the smoke from her cigarettes. =Outfit = ---- The robe she wears appear to be made of high-quality materials. Just at a glance, one would be able to tell that she splurged a crap ton of money for a skilled tailor and craftsman to create it for her. The majority of her robe is made up of extravagant purple and grey cloth, reinforced with strips of grey leather and metal buttons. The leather strips are wide and long, but rather thin, being only three milimetres thick, and are engraved with runes that are filled in with purple lining. The runes are wards capable of negating weak forms of magic. On top of the runes on her robe, she also has runes engraved on the palm of each of her gloves, which grant her a slight boon when it comes to channeling her magic. On top of her robe, she wears a light breastplate, decorated in the same colour and colour scheme of her robe. While not crazy strong, it is capable of deflecting slashes and glancing off otherwise fatal blows. On the back of her robe is a hood that she can wear to protect her head and face from the rain. Around her waist is her trusty tool belt, which is actually stored within a rune sewn between the layers of her robe. She can summon it easily just by channeling a small bit of mana into the rune. The tools on her belt are arranged in this order from the back, going counter clockwise: her arclight spanner, her gyromatic micro-adjuster, a pack of cigarettes, her flip lighter, her canteen, her communicator, her pouch where she stores her soul shards, and then an extra pouch for miscellaneous items. Everything is where she needs and expects them to be; grabbing an item off of her belt is all muscle memory now for her. =Weapon = ---- Held in place by a leather sheath is her spellblade. The sheath itself is not all that interesting but the spellblade is. The spellblade is made of elementium, allowing Pitkin to use it to absorb and channel elemental forces. Not only that, but the flats of the blade have been engraved with runes, allowing her to also manipulate arcane and fel based magics with it. The runes themselves are expertly made and precisely engraved, glowing a slight, ethereal purple when activated. How she uses them is that she absorbs magic into them before shooting it out. It works like that because it is a spellblade. The blade itself is curved, with a sharp stabbing point at the end, making it more of a thrusting weapon than a slashing one. The guard is also curved and in such a way that if she were to parry with her blade, it would cause her opponent's blade to glance off. The handle of the spellblade is ergonomic in shape and wrapped tightly in leather. At the end of the handle is a small pommel big enough to prevent the blade from slipping out of Pitkin's hand. Even if Pitkin is rather awful at close quarters combat, you should not underestimate her - especially when she has this blade in her hand. =Inventions = ---- She is a tinker. It is not only her passion but her livelihood. Not only does she specialize in daily use appliances, but also weapons capable of causing devastating amounts of damage. No, she does not make nukes, but perhaps if she tried, she would be able to make something close to one. There is a reason why she has a monopoly in explosive weaponry at the moment. Weapons Twistrockets This invention is her namesake. Her Twistrockets are essentially just rockets capable of rapidly changing direction mid-flight. Rapid change in direction is achieved by multiple ports connected to sub fuel lines that can be activated from a remote control that is used to control the rocket. The payload of her Twistrockets are devastating, capable of blowing apart stone fortifications as if they were a house of cards. Still, lugging one of these around is quite the ordeal, making it more suitable for special occasions. Pitkin has also made an extra large version of one of her Twistrockets, without the payload, which she uses to fly around. Fel Grenades Spider Mines Hand-Held Lasers Appliances =Spells = ---- Being a warlock, Pitkin has a myriad of abilities that she can use to strike down her opponents. While she may rely mostly on her demons, one would be arrogant to underestimate Pitkin's ability in one on one combat. She is a literal glass cannon; decimating her enemies from range but almost completely helpless once someone has closed in on her. This usually means that whenever she is out fighting with her group, she is forced to hide behind her team so that she can cast spells without drawing attention to herself. Shadow Shadowbolt A mainstay spell of most warlocks, Pitkin's version of the shadowbolt unleashes a potent blast of shadow, combined with just enough soul magic to tear at the soul of whoever it hits. While not instantly lethal, Pitkin can use this ability to whittle away at her opponent's sanity by causing them to experience excruciating pain while also ripping their soul apart piece by piece. Still, despite it being such a popular spell to use, Pitkin only ever uses it when she has run out of soul shards. Life Drain What it does is right in the name. If Pitkin ever finds herself injured, she can simply drain the life of her opponent, weakening them and knocking years off their life whilst using that stolen life essence to heal herself. The affects of this spell varies depending on how much life Pitkin drains. Just a bit is enough to stop bleeding and seal minor wounds and a lot is capable of healing most major wounds. Fel Fel Lance Using her own life force and power from her own soul to generate enough fel to cast this spell, Pitkin can create a lance of fel, that shoots out wherever she points her hands at, at speeds almost too quick for someone to possibly dodge. The only signs of her using this spell is just a thin line of fel magic pointing in the direction of wherever she is aimming. Those hit by it would find that the part of them hit would have immediately turned into fel corrupted ash. This is a last resort spell that Pitkin uses when she has no other options left. Soul Twisting Soul Shards She carries a dozen soul shards on her. She uses most of them as ammunition for this spell. Channeling a bit of mana into a soul shard, she can cause it to levitate and she can control it using telekinesis. Priming it, she can fire it at her opponents at an insane speed and with deadly accuracy. When it impacts, it explodes into a flurry of soul shard shrapnel and soul fire. The more time she has to focus, the faster and more accurate it is. If she chooses to fire off more than one at a time, her accuracy and speed takes a big blow. Blinking Soul Shards One of her more draining spells would be this one. Purposefully overloading a soul shard, Pitkin can blink it right next to her target, cutting the middle man that is flight right out. Not only is it effective, but it is quite a quick spell to cast. Still, the mental focus that it requires is very tiring. Soul Shackles Possibly one of the most effective spells in Pitkin's arsenal would be soul shackles. If this spell is casted on someone, they would find their soul quite literally bound in place, resulting in them being unable to move or speak. If one is unable to escape the soul shackles, they might just find themselves at Pitkin's mercy. When affected by this spell, one would feel a otherworldly pressure press down around their entire being, becoming stronger and stronger until their soul is unable to fight back. Soul Burn A truly potent spell that Pitkin can pull out quite easily is soul burn. With just the snap of her fingers, she can force someone to experience pure agony. This is not pain that the brain is capable of producing, but rather pure pain to the soul of an individual. It would be incredibly difficult to focus or to even stand if Pitkin ends up successfully casting this on you. Still, those of especially strong will or with a strong soul might be able to ward this spell off. Soul Drain Sometimes it is a smart idea to just skip the middle man. Whenever Pitkin is feeling particularly lazy, she can skip the killing and simply drain her opponent's soul to fill a soulshard. She usually uses this ability to quickly neutralize weaker opponents like murlocs or gnolls, but she can, however, use this on people as well. She might also pull out this spell when she has run out of soul shards in order to replenish her stock. Soul Link On the off chance that she is attacked and suffers from an injury, she can force a transfer of the injury to one of the souls in her collection of soulshards, mitigating the damage done whilst destroying the soul in the process. This not only works against physical injury, but also against afflictions. Mental damage is immune to this sort of spell however. Soulstone Pitkin has her soulstone hidden away. If she were to sustain a mortal wound and die, she can always self resurrect later by using her soulstone. On the off chance that her body is too mangled to be used, she can always have a buddy place her soul into a new body. If someone were to kill her and destroy the soulstone, she would remain dead permanently. Summon Demon Jotting down a summoning circle, Pitkin can sacrifice a number of souls to summon a demon. Which brings us to our next topic. Still, Pitkin has been known to walk around with pre-drawn summoning circles on her. Using those, she can summon up multiple demons at a time. Her skill only permits her to summon six imps, or two voidwalkers, or her felguard at a time though. =Demons = ---- Throughout her career as a warlock, Pitkin has always had an affinity for demon summoning. These are all the demons that Pitkin currently has binded to her. Imps Gakuri Being the first imp that Pitkin had ever summoned, he is also her favourite. Through thick and thin, Gakuri has served his master to the best of his abilities. He has stood with her since the time that she was a novice warlock and he stills stands beside her now that she is a skillful demonologist. As a reward for being with her for such a long time, Pitkin feeds him olives. Balvik Being the runt of her litter, Balvik is the smallest and youngest imp that she holds a contract with. Do not mistake his size for weakness however as he is the most fiery and violent imp within her pack. Capable of flinging obscenely large fireballs at his master's enemies at insane rates, it more than makes up for how annoying he is when out of combat. Volbal The oldest imp in her pack, Volbal is both crafty and sly. Looking much more creepy, due to his pale, chalky skin and beady, red eyes, he can be quite scary to look at. Being the oldest imp in her pack, Volbal is also the most frail, but he more than makes up for that with his experience. Zelnik Being the second oldest imp in the pack and Volbal's best friend, Zelnik, while not as experienced as Volbal is, is as strong and durable as his younger counterparts. Having served as an imp to many warlocks before becoming part of Pitkin's pack, he has seen many an arrogant warlock let the fel consume them. He constantly reminds Pitkin to be more careful. Niple Being the only imp in her pack that is useless in combat, Niple is relegated to being a helper for whenever Pitkin is tinkering. Whilst he is strong and means well, Niple is also incredibly stupid, to the point where all he can do really is help Pitkin move stuff from point A to point B. Jaknip He is like a coin, in which he has two sides. Most of the time he is kind, smiling, and while creepy, is a bit more endearing than his fellow imps. However, when his master is in trouble, his personalities completely flips, turning him into some rabid, blood-thirsty animal. Tarkin The self-proclaimed leader of the pack, despite none of the other imps ever listening to him, Tarkin does his best to make sure that his fellow imps are doing all that they can to keep Pitkin happy. He dreams of someday holding his own contracts. Pagnar The quietest imp in the group, Pagnar is more of a loner than anything else. He only ever responds to commands and questions with either a 'yes' or a 'no'. In combat, he is no different, simply flinging fireballs at his master's enemies with an indifferent expression on his face. Gelham When he is not helping his master out with her work or aiding her in combat, Gelham likes to tinker. Whilst Pitkin would never let him interfere with any of the projects that she is working on, she mostly lets Gelham work on his own. Sometimes she likes discussing ideas with him. Rolkin He is like a Goblin in the sense that he loves tricking and scamming people. The only reason he allowed Pitkin to bind him was because she managed to outsmart him. Pitkin is the only person that he respects enough to not trick or scam. Everyone else is fair game. Yahnik He is the jokester of the pack, constantly spewing out cheesy one-liners and vomiting out sarcastic remarks whenever he can. Whilst Pitkin has been able to keep the awful jokes to a minimum, Yahnik almost always manages to get in the last word. Hamrot He is like the opposite of Yahnik in the sense that whilst Yahnik is enthusiastic, Hamrot is pessimistic and enjoys brooding. Behind those fel-green eyes of his, Hamrot is devising of many ways to destroy Azeroth. There is nothing to worry about though since Pitkin has a tight leash on him. Voidwalkers Arcarax Being a construct made of pure void, Arcarax is to say the least, very boring. It does what it is ordered to do and nothing more. Whilst Pitkin has had it binded to her for many years, she has never heard it say anything. Arcarax is a silent protector and it will continue to be one in till the day it is either destroyed or its master dies. Thannos While Niple is great for getting things from point A to point B, Thannos is there to do the real heavy lifting. Pitkin first had it summoned when she realized that she needed much more muscle than an imp could provide for her. She summoned Thannos, who has been her packmule ever since. Felguard Araknash Being Pitkin's most recently binded demon, Araknash stills needs some time to be broken down in till he is fully loyal to Pitkin. Insanely strong, intimidating, tenacious but also dumb, Araknash is perfect for all the things that Pitkin plans to do in the future. Now if only he did not hate her and did not want to kill her. =Relationships = ---- Most of her friends are dead, the only ones alive being the newer ones. Oh well. The death of friends is to be expected when most of your friends dabble in the most self-destructive magic known to Azeroth. Lover Madisa In the beginning, all Pitkin thought of Madisa was that she was an useful asset, which she was, considering that the draenei woman was not only skilled at using soul magic, but also void magic and fleshcrafting. However, through a few tiny admittances and two big, awkward confessions, they are now together. Their relationship is young and innocent, much like they are, despite Pitkin being the boss of a criminal organization and Madisa being several thousands of years old. How their love for each other will grow is left up to the future to decide. Friends Ciantha Lightsmith There relationship is a bit strange because Ciantha is Madisa's adoptive daughter. Ciantha also happens to be undead, which adds quite the toss-up to the already complicated equation. Pitkin finds her to be annoying, childish and a bit dumb at times, but she is endearing. Plus, Pitkin knows that she has to get use to her since she is going out with Madisa. Ilithyll Harkon Ilithyll is just one of Pitkin's friends. Personally, Pitkin finds her to be a bit too fragile and a bit too weak for her liking. She knows that somewhere down the line, something terrible is gonna happen to her and that she will have no way to protect herself against it, which is why she, despite saying that she does not care, cares enough to try to steer Ilithyll away from ruin. Business Connections Wennisey Grindbolt She is one of Pitkin's informants. While she does trust Wennisey, she thinks Wennisey to be too much of a loosecannon and perhaps sometimes a liability. Still, Wennisey has proven to be a capable individual and Pitkin is happy to her have her on the team. Also, Pitkin thinks Wennisey needs to take care of the prosthetic eye that she made for her better or else Wennisey runs the risk of getting an infection. Dorandy Pitkin's a tad bit wary of Dorandy because Dorandy is a Death Knight, but other than that, she considers Dorandy to be an okay person. They do not talk much these days, but back when Pitkin was just a bit younger, they would often converse with each other. Pitkin currently has Dorandy on her list of freelancers and sees her as a strong asset to be used. Arlat Arlat is someone that Pitkin considers to be a bit dangerous. He is a Lightforged Draenei and yet he works for her. Pitkin only ever lets him on jobs that she knows will not arouse any suspicion from him. To her, he is a tool, a strong and powerful asset that she hopes to use to its full potential. Lilyana Brown She is Pitkin's sharpshooter, one that Pitkin hopes to use to her advantage against those who decide to wrong her. In the beginning, Lilyana kept her attitude towards Pitkin professional, but now, the human enjoys spending her time teasing the absolute crap out of Pitkin with her friend Kurena. While annoying to some degree, Pitkin is not about to give up one of her best just because she embarrasses her. Kurena Coilborn Pitkin was introduced to Kurena by Lilyana; the human woman had vouched for her. At first, Pitkin thought it was because Kurena was a good asset and Lilyana was trying to improve her standing, but it is most likely that Lilyana only introduced her to Kurena because she needed some back up in order to embarrass her. Honestly, Pitkin is not super sure what Kurena does for her, but she keeps her around for the sake of encouraging socialization between her free lancers. Hamelyn Swet Despite having talked to him a few times, Pitkin still has no idea who he is. All she knows is that he is a cynical, paranoid man who is always writing something in that notebook of his. Sometimes she contemplates snatching it in order to find out just what sort of information Hamelyn has on everyone in the Harvest. Sometimes she wishes she could just burn it so that whatever information he has on her is erased. Hugo Cornelius Renfield In her eyes, Hugo is a buffoon. A complete and utter fool who preaches too much about his beloved Stormwind. Honestly, she just wants to shove a sock down his throat sometimes. Someday, that might actually happen; it all depends on whether or not she can continue to take his patriot babble. Not only that, but she completely disagrees with his use of magic. While she relies on precision, he relies on excess. Still, he is not all that bad. He managed to spur her into working harder on improving herself after-all. Family The only family Pitkin ever loved was her mother. Her dad was a deadbeat who drank and had multiple affairs. Her family was truly a dysfunctional one, but luckily enough, Pitkin seems to have made it out alright. To her, her family tree is rather simple, when in actuality, it is quite complicated. Endo Breakspanner He was her father, much to her endless disappointment. Their relationship was never more than simply provider and providee. While they did not show it, there was always an aura of hate and disgust whenever the two were in the same room together. Pitkin does not have to worry much about him anymore however as he is currently dead. While she vehemently hates her him, she does not know his side to the story at all. What she does not know is that he is in actuality, not her biological father and that he hated her and her mother because she is not his child because her mother cheated on him with a human. Winswit Berryblast She was her mother, the only person that kept her going when she was a child. Their bond was strong, much stronger than any possible familial bond that Pitkin might have in the future. Winswit was there for her in her darkest times and continues to have a positive influence on her everyday life. If Pitkin had known that her mother had actually cheated on her father and that she was actually a bastard child, things might have turned out dramatically different. Selli Sparkfast She is her father's real child, making Selli her stepsister. Despite her rage when she killed her father and his new wife, she somehow managed to remain level-headed enough to spare Selli. Realizing that she had just killed an innocent woman when her original plan was just to kill her father, Pitkin carried Selli all the way back to Ironforge after her trip to Tanaris and placed her into the orphanage. Even now, she still sends money into Selli's account under a false name. John Wickerson He is her real father. She does not even know he exists. Despite not being apart of Pitkin's life whatsoever, he was the catalyst that started it all. =History = ---- A Troubled Childhood Pitkin was born to Endo Breakspanner and Winswit Berryblast in Gnomeregan. While Endo, her father, was a maintenance worker, Winswit, her mother, was a food engineer and scientist. Pitkin got most, if not all, of her engineering talen from her mother, whom she loved quite dearly. If her mother were the pillar in her life, then her father would be the one trying to chip away at it. Egotistical, selfish and petty, her father absolutely hated Pitkin and her mother. Still, despite the animosity between them, both her mother and her father stayed together. Everyday, her father would leave for work and she would be sent to school. When she came back, her mother was always there for her; her father would always come back some time after dinner, most of the time drunk and sometimes smelling of another woman. Despite the hardships and abuse of their family life, Pitkin's mother tried her best. It was during the few hours between coming home after school and her father returning home after work that Pitkin ever truly felt happy during childhood. The Fall of Gnomeregan It was during the fall of Gnomeregan that the conflict between Pitkin’s mother and father hit its bursting point. During the confusion of the initial call for evacuation, whilst they were still in their home, Pitkin’s father bludgeoned her mother to death with a hammer before quickly moving on to Pitkin herself. Managing to fend off her father's attack long enough for him to give up on killing her and run away, Pitkin followed him as quickly as she could, as while she had grown up in Gnomeregan all her life, she had never quite mapped out where the main exist was. As she rushed out the door, she was unable to properly identify the numbness in her right arm as adrenaline, masking away the pain of a broke bone. She would have to realized that the hard way during her escape. Losing sight of her father half-way through, Pitkin found herself lost within her own home; the familiar, metallic walls of Gnomeregan having been caved in by the invasion, resulting in them looking foreign and unfamiliar to her. Refusing to simply die, Pitkin mustered up every ounce of strength that she had to cut through the grief, pain and shock that she felt and managed to crawl her way slowly out of Gnomeregan. Whilst she had escaped, she had exposed herself to dangerous levels of radiation and had further injured herself from deadly encounters with the invading troggs. It took hours for her to reach the elevator to Dun Morogh, and by that time, she was both severely injured, dehydrated and exhausted. She had spotted her father when she had finally stepped foot on the snow-covered land of Dun Morogh. He was lining up with the other evacuees. She would have chased after him, perhaps even screamed for someone to kill him, but before that could happen, she collapsed and fell unconcious due to her injuries. If would be many years before she saw him again. Life as a Refugee For a few months after the loss of her home, she was settled in to a refugee camp, spending the majority of that time recovering in one of the medical tents set up. It was not soon after she recovered from her injuries that she was able to be taken to Ironforge, where she was placed into an orphanage. It was there, that she spent the remainder of her childhood. Whilst the matron in the orphanage did her best, there was only so much that an overworked granny could do for over two dozen children. This sadly left Pitkin mostly neglected during her stay at that orphanage. She was a loner. While she would have absolutely loved to have been able to make friends, there was something holding her back and that was her attitude. She would get nightmares every night; flashes and images of what had transpired back in Gnomeregan, most of them being about her father and how he had killed her mother. It was hard to be sociable if you were barely awake and grouchy almost everyday due to an inability to get a good nights rest. It was also during this period of her life that she lost almost all of her appetite, resulting in her skinny frame today. Dipping Her Toes into Magic It was during her time in Ironforge when Pitkin discovered her innate affinity for magic. Having been picked up by a local mentor, she quickly funneled all of her energy and focus into her studies. Feeling empowered for once in her life, her aspirations grew dark when all her ambitions slowly drifted on to one goal: to kill her father. As the years continued on, Pitkin grew unsatisfied with her growth in the art of arcane. While her progress was steady and there was always a stream of compliments coming from her mentor, she saw her progress as slow and was always disappointed in how little power she accumulated for how much work she put in. She grew jaded and dangerous in her lust for power. Her mentor eventually saw through her and abandoned her. Lost and without any hope left, Pitkin began to live her life as if each day were her last; drinking, smoking and doing narcotics, she fell into the deepest pit that she had ever been in. Not even her abusive childhood could compare to the abuse she put her body through. Still, her reputation was not unknown, which was why just a few months after her old mentor had given up on her, she was inducted into a warlock coven. Turning to Dark Magic In the coven, Pitkin was introduced to a myriad of different people that could empathize with her, who ultimately became her first friends since the fall of Gnomeregan. Outside of that coven, they were complete strangers, people who would never have met each other, but within those old, secretive walls, they reveled together in their research of shadow and fel. It was there where Pitkin got first her taste of how powerful the dark magics could be. While being friends with fellow warlocks was fun, Pitkin soon learned that those friendships never lasted for long. Whether it be from stupidity, callousness, or pure arrogance, most of her fellow warlocks either ended up killing themselves through their bodies overloading with fel, being killed by their own summons, going insane through overuse of shadow magic or being caught and executed for using dark magic. Eventually, the true purpose of the coven became known to her. The coven master had forced all the members with the largest mana pools to join him in his private chambers; Pitkin, being much weaker than the rest, was left out. In his chamber, the coven master consumed the life force of all the other members that had shown up. The ritual, however, backfired, killing everyone in the room. Sick and tired of all the death and also the boring familiarity of Ironforge, Pitkin saved up all her money and moved to Stormwind. The Rough Years in Stormwind Having almost no money after immigrating to Stormwind, all Pitkin had left was only enough to purchase a small warehouse. Barely scraping by at first, she was able to climb her way out of poverty due to her strong work ethic. Making enough money to buy some parts, she began selling appliances. Still, while selling appliances did make her decent money, she wanted more, because despite the warehouse being nicer than the orphanage where she stayed, it was not ideal. It was not long after that she realized that there was more money to be made selling weapons. Converting her humble warehouse into three parts workshop and one part living area, she began cranking out weapon after weapon. Some were failures, but the ones that worked sold very well. From her empty and old warehouse, she built a small empire held up by her illegal weapons trade and hid it behind the front of being just a business that sold appliances. Meeting Her Father Again After having settled down into Stormwind, Pitkin renewed her goal of killing her father. Hiring investigators to search for him, she eventually received information that her father was staying in Gadgetzan. Putting her business on hiatus, she quickly packed her bags and hitched a ride to Kalimdor. Making her way all the way to Tanaris, she braved the unforgiving desert until she finally arrived at Gadgetzan. Bribing the already corrupt officials, she was given free passage to rip her father out of the city into the desert where she could then kill him. However, when she arrived at her father's home, she discovered something that she had not expected at all. It turned out that her father had started a new family - he had a new wife and also a baby. What happened after she had made that discovery was a blur. Her only memories of the ordeal up to a certain point were hazy. While she can go over how she had dragged them into the desert, killed the wife, tortured her father, eventually killing him and draining him of his soul, she can never really go into the specifics. It was only after she had killed the both of them, that she was left with no one else to turn to besides her father and that other woman's baby. In an act of mercy that was rather uncharacteristic of her, she spared the baby, and returned to Ironforge so that she could place him in the orphanage. Whether he comes back to bite her in the ass is something she heavily doubts. He was just a baby when she slaughtered his parents after-all. Going back to her father - she had drained his soul and created a soul shard out of it. Even now, she keeps the soul shard, intent on finding a way to permanently destroy his soul. Returning to City Life The transition from Tanaris back to Stormwind went by like a breeze for her. Nothing was different. Nothing besides the fact that she no longer had any goals to work towards. Continuing on with her business, she began to pour everything into it in an attempt to fill the empty void in her life. Not only did she continue to work on her business, she also began to study more dark magic, believing that educating herself would also help to fill the new emptiness she felt after killing her father. Her efforts in studying dark magic did not go unnoticed, however, and she soon found herself being inducted into the Black Harvest. The Black Harvest Joining the Black Harvest, Pitkin slowly slid back into obscurity. Wanting to just focus on her work, it took a long time until she opened up to her fellow Harvest members. As she continued to open up, she began to feel a sense of belonging - a feeling that she had never felt before in her life. She did jobs for the Black Harvest, like repairing and upgrading a fel reaver. While she put passion into every gadget, weapon and appliance she builds, the fel reaver project was truly a passion project. She poured her everything into it and it shows. The Black Harvest is currently walking around with a weapon of mass destruction. She even got into duels, despite her usual no stupid risk attitude, fighting Hugo Renfield and then Nihil Vinemaker and winning both encounters. Not only did winning boost her pride, but it also humbled her at the same time. Ever since then, she has been even more determined in her studies. The Founding of her Organization Growing even more ambitious, she began to use her excess wealth to hire more freelancers to work for her. Despite all the illegal things that her group has done, she manages to hide it all and still remains a respectable and legal company in the private eye. To most people, all she is, is a gnome who is a successful entrepreneur, selling appliances and running a network of mercenaries on the side. She has even stepped up her efforts into appearing good in public by donating to the Church and to the orphanages. Whether her risky business continues to grow is up to how her future plays out. =Trivia = ---- *Her birthday is on May 31st. *She thinks dogs are the best animals. *Pitkin's favourite colour is purple. She hates the colour orange. *Her favourite food is Dwarven style bear-steaks, smothered in sausage gravy, paired with roasted carrots and eaten with a tall mug of ale. *Her favourite drink is apple cider. *Her favourite snack is popcorn with chocolate and raisins. *She likes her eggs medium boiled. *Her favourite smell is fresh-brewed coffee. *She is a total coffee snob. *She has recently cut back on cigarettes and alcohol. *Her least favourite food is liver. *She likes pie more than cake. *She bites ice cream. *The majority of her diet is made up of conjured bread and water. *She dips her cookies into orange juice like the weirdo she is. *Her favourite flavour of icecream is mint chocolate. *She is incredibly insecure about her bust size. *She hates physically exerting herself and is incredibly out of shape; to the point where a short run will leave her winded. *Her hobbies are tinkering and playing darts. *Her voice reference is Agnete Kjølsrud, who you may know is the singer of the song 'Get Jinxed'. *She is fluent in Gnomish, Dwarven and Common. She knows the basics of most other languages due to doing business with a variety of different races. *She really likes people with short hair; male or female. *She has a height fetish. *Her preferred book genre is horror. *She thinks and writes in Gnomish. *Her preferred demon is the imp. *She hates felhounds because she knows just how terrifying they are. *She has photographic memory. *She is ambidextrous. *She makes her own cigarettes. *While she does not like to use guns, she is actually a very good shot. *She has a collection of arclight spanners and she has named all of them. *Despite her rather punk girl appearance, she has a very traditional and classical view of romance. *She does not like cursing or people who curse. *She is incredibly pale and wishes she could tan, but instead, she just burns. *Her first ever invention was a hat that automatically fed its user with food and drink. There were multiple combinations like: cookies and milk, chocolate and wine, donuts and coffee, dried meat and beer, etc. *Some other notable inventions of hers would be fel grenades, spider mines, and a heat-seeking rocket system. *She has no respect for goblins. *Among the races of the Alliance, she dislikes the Tushui Pandaren the most. *She has a total of eleven piercings: four on her face, one on her tongue, one on each ear, etc *Pitkin gets all the souls for her soul shards from convicted murderers that she purchases from corrupt officials of towns all over the Kingdom of Stormwind. *Pitkin hates puns. *She likes people to call her by her name, not a nickname. *She gets cold quite easily, which is why she wears so much clothing even during the summer. *Her favourite season is spring because she likes the smell of flowers. *Pitkin has five fingers on each hand. How strange. *She has no idea that she is not one-hundred percent gnome. Category:Characters Category:Half Breed Category:Gnome Category:Human Category:Warlocks Category:Engineers Category:Criminals Category:Black Harvest Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenaries